Mr. Grace
}} Mr. Grace was a neighbor of Jefferson's in the Enchanted Forest, with whom he often trusted the care of his young daughter, Grace, whenever he needed to be absent. After the enactment of the Dark Curse, Mr. Grace and his wife became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as the legal guardians of Paige - Grace's cursed ego. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Jefferson snips the final thread from the waste-coat of a home-made white rabbit, he sits it down at Grace's small tea party that she has set up before sitting opposite to her, apologizing for it not being the same as the one at the market. "I love it, papa." she assures him, making Jefferson smile. She thanks him and grabs a tiny tea pot, pouring it into her cup, she takes a sip, she says it's really good and asks her stuffed tortoise if he agrees. "Papa, do you like your tea?" Grace asks, Jefferson pauses, "Grace, I want you to go to the neighbors for the rest of the day. There's work I have to do." he instructs her, she seems disappointed and asks why she can't come with him, as she likes being with him in the forest, "I'm not going to the forest, sweetie." Jefferson says, shaking his head. "This has to do with the Queen's visit, doesn't it? Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it!" Grace warns him. Jefferson walks over to her and tells her that he has to, so he can give her what she needs, "All I need is you, papa." Grace assures him, sadly before asking him to stay. Jefferson lifts his daughter and hugs her as he carries her into the kitchen and puts her down, saying that he has to go. "Just promise me you'll come back. You have to promise!" Grace exclaims as Jefferson grabs her coat, "Of course." he tells her. "For our tea party, promise?" she asks, "Promise." Jefferson tells his daughter. He looks into her eyes, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he promises her before kissing her forehead. He opens the door and sends her off to the neighbors, Grace leaves, seeming depressed, and Jefferson watches her run off to the neighbors who welcome her gladly. Jefferson then takes the covering from a chest ad places a key into it, he opens the chest and takes out a hat box which he carries into the center of the room. 'After the Curse' }} After Jefferson kidnaps Emma and demands she make a magical hat, Emma finishes her hat and throws it onto the table. "I can't make it work! What you're asking me is impossible!" Emma yells. Jefferson tells her it has to be because if it's not, he's never going home, he inspects the hat thoroughly. "I'll be cursed to live in this house forever." he says, "What is so cursed about your life?! Look at this place, it's beautiful! Doesn't seem cursed to me!" Emma points out. Jefferson explains that it's cursed because what he loves has been ripped from him. Emma sighs, Jefferson, pointing at the telescope, tells her to take a look. Emma obliges and walks over to the telescope, she looks through it to see a young girl sitting at the table having dinner with her parents, "Her name is Grace. Here, it's Paige. But it's Grace." Jefferson tells her. "My Grace." he continues. He tells Emma that she has no idea what it's like watching her day in and day out, happy with another family. "You think she's your daughter?" Emma asks, finally feeling some sympathy for Jefferson. "I don't think! I know!" Jefferson demands, telling Emma that he remembers. Emma nods sadly as Jefferson goes to sit on the corner of the table, noting that she has no idea who he is. He goes on to say that his curse is to remember her as he can never be with her. "What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?" Jefferson asks. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters